


Day Three- Adventure

by Blue1Jay



Series: TeamUncleWeek [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Demi-Gods, Flinty is briefly mentioned, Gen, Ghosts, Maui makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: Donald and Scrooge go on one last adventure before Donald goes off to college





	Day Three- Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Late late late   
Busy busy busy  
Still catching up!  
Please enjoy! 8D

Donald had just graduated high school and was making plans to attend college; he was so focused on getting ready for college and chatting with his two future dorm-mates online that Scrooge barely saw him anymore and it caused mixed feelings within the elderly duck. Yes, he was proud of his nephew for becoming a man that was strong in both body and spirit, he couldn’t help but to feel sad his little boy was leaving, and that Donald barely even said ‘good morning’ or ‘good night’ to him anymore.  
-  
So, Scrooge planned for one last grand adventure before Donald would leave for college. They both loved adventure, it ran in their veins! Where to go, though? That’s when Scrooge recalled overhearing a conversation that his rival Flintheart Glomgold was having over the phone- Maui’s Hook had been found on Maui island in Hawaii—and whoever wields it gains the strength and confidence of the infamous Hawaiian Demi-God.  
-  
Donald agreed to go rather enthusiastically, if Scrooge promised him it wasn’t going to be a life-endangering mission as he wanted to be intact for college! Of course, there was no guarantee when it comes to these things- but Scrooge McDuck convinced both himself and his nephew that the decision was all up to him.  
-  
They each learned a lesson from this adventure up to this point; Donald learned (finally) that his uncle can’t guarantee safety for every adventure after all, and Scrooge learned to always check on whatever Glomgold says is true when it comes to treasure and artifacts.   
-  
“Why the hell did Glomgold do that?!” Donald exclaimed in frustration, pointing at the entrance to the cave—which was now blocked with rocks due to Glomgold setting off explosives. “Why when I get my hands on—” His voice became unintelligible as he got more angry as he swung his fists around.  
-  
“Curse me kilts!” Scrooge swore with a growl, angrily swatting the cave wall with his cane. “Ah shoods hae seen this was a trap!”  
-  
“Wait—” Donald said after calming down for a moment, looking to his uncle. “You heard about this place from your arch enemy and you didn’t even double-check to make sure it wasn’t another one of his schemes to kill you?!” His anger returned and was now directed to his uncle.  
-  
Scrooge glanced away guiltily. All he wanted was one last adventure filled with thrills, smiles, and laughs before Donald went to college and vanish from his life. “Donald, I—”  
-  
“Stop!” Donald places his arms in an x-formation in front of himself. “I don’t wanna hear it, let’s just find another way out and go home!” He stormed off.  
-  
“Donald, don’t forget your--!!”  
-  
Scrooge’s words stopped due to hearing Donald’s yell soon become an echo. His eyes widened and quickly withdrew a flashlight from his pack, soon finding a hole in the cave as his brows furrowed. The hole didn’t look natural, yet not man-made either…He tried to jump in after his nephew, but some invisible force was preventing him from doing so. “What in blazes is going oan here?”   
-  
Something unnatural was afoot here. Be it by magic or by supernatural means, and if either is true…Then that means that there is in fact something here.  
-  
“We mean no harm to you or whatever you are protecting.” Scrooge announced, hoping to get a response.  
-  
Sure, enough he did; a transparent hawk appeared from thin air, covered in tattoos from the neck down. “To prove what you say is true, mortal, you must answer a question honestly or you and the other shall be forever trapped in the pit.”  
-  
Scrooge smirked, he knew something wasn’t right and the spirit of Maui himself appeared before him- meaning the hook was indeed here, but he honestly had no interest whatsoever in it now. “Very well, what is yer question?”  
-  
The demi-god gazed deeply into Scrooge’s eyes and the duck felt like his very soul was being stared into.  
-  
“What’s this trouble looming over you?”  
-  
Scrooge was taken aback by the question, raising his brow in confusion. “Eh?”  
-  
“That is my question. Answer honestly, for if you lie, I shall know.”  
-  
Scrooge didn’t understand why a demi-god was interested in his own personal matters, but then again, he also couldn’t understand why Zeus hated him just because he had beaten the God in numerous games. After a moment of hesitation, he let out a sigh. “Aam afraid tha’ once mah nephew goes aff tae college, he’ll forget aw about me an I’ll ne’er see him again…”  
-  
The hawk smiled and waved his left wing over the hole that Donald fell into, within a blink of an eye Donald had appeared where the hole once was with an mixed expression of shock and guilt.  
-  
“Uncle Scrooge…”  
-  
Did Donald really hear all of that? Scrooge was a tad embarrassed, but there was no turning back now.  
-  
Donald pulled his uncle in for a loving hug. “I’ve been really busy packing and talking to my future dormmates that I forgot to spend time with you, I’m sorry and I really didn’t mean to make you feel like I would just leave and forget all about you.”  
-  
“Ye willnae be leavin’ me forever, then…?” He smiled, tears prickling in his eyes.  
-  
“I promise.” Donald flashed a smile. “The University is in Duckburg, so it’ll be easy for us to spend time together when we both have free time and during every vacation, I’ll come home.”  
-  
Scrooge smiled happily. This truly had been a memorable last adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Please leave kudos/comments!


End file.
